bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius
Sirius, in Russia known as Svetonik (Russian: Светоник) is a character of the Bomberman series who appears to be White Bomber's ally at first, but eventually shows his true intentions as a villain in the game Bomberman 64. Biography Some time before Bomberman 64, Altair, Orion, Artemis, and Regulus teamed up to steal the Omni Cube, which holds great power, from Sirius, the emperor of Rainbow Palace. Even with the four working together, they were barely able to steal the cube from him. To power the Onmi Cube, the four began draining the energy of planets around the galaxy, and one of them was Planet Bomber. As Sirius wanted the Omni Cube back, he searched for the hero of that planet that could defeat Altair for him, because, without the cube, Sirius was unable to even scratch him. Sirius finds White Bomberman and decides to use and cooperate with him. Sirius tells that he wants to defeat Altair in return for revenge, because he killed his family and destroyed his planet. However, these were just "corny lies" told by Sirius to induce Bomberman to help him recover the Omni Cube from Altair. After Bomberman found all the Gold Cards and defeated Altair, Sirius showed up, absorbed the power of the Omni Cube, knocked Regulus in a pit, and vaporized Altair and Vega with an extra-large laser. As Sirius didn't need Bomberman anymore, he headed to Rainbow Palace to destroy Planet Bomber. Regulus destroyed the Omni Cube and teamed up with Bomberman to fight Sirius. In the end, Sirius was completely destroyed. Personality Sirius is a mysterious man, and, initially, looks like a good person. Throughout the game, however, he shows is true personality as being a manipulative liar who uses anyone to get what he wants, seeing as he manipulated Bomberman for the entire course of the game. Powers *His abilities in Green Garden are just bombs, bomb kick, bomb throw, and pumped bomb. However, he can pump up a bomb instantaneously. *In the first phase of Rainbow Palace, he is able to burn Bomberman with a laser while flying above horizontally randomly on the platform. *In the second phase, he loses this ability, but instead gains the ability to fire a large flaming beam straight ahead of him. It takes over three seconds to initiate and takes another three seconds to stop, but he is invulnerable while firing it. Gold Cards (Green Garden) #Bounce a pumped bomb off his head #Catch him in a pumped explosion #Damage him #Defeat him without throwing him over the edge #Defeat him by target time Gold Cards (Rainbow Palace) #Defeat him in the first phase within the target time (It resets in the second phase) #Bounce a pumped bomb off his head during the second phase. #Catch him in a pumped explosion during the second phase. #Keep Regulus alive until the end (best done by throwing hearts at Regulus, since he has a tendency to take damage) #Defeat him by target time Quotes Voice: *"I guess I'd better help." (saving Bomberman from falling during the fight with Mantis) *"Hahaha! Give it up!" (taking damage for the first time during the final battle) *"Yo!" (before firing his anti-matter beam) Text: *"Do you plan to defeat them? Then, I'll let you in on a secret. I've got a bone to pick with them. Because of the force field, there's no way you'll be able to get near, let alone get in, the Central Base! But, if you destroy the 4 anchors to the base, the field will be deactivated and you can destroy the base from within. ...it's asking too much to have you go alone, so I'll give you a hand." (Asking Bomberman to defeat Masked Trio) *"Now, let's see how strong you've become!" (while fighting him on Green Garden) *"Better than I expected. Keep fighting like that and you should be able to defeat them. Good luck!" *"It's been a while, Altair. Now that I've taken back the Omni Cube you stole from me, here's a present." (before killing Altair) *"Bomberman, you've worked out better than I expected. Thanks for helping me regain my power. With my power back, I have nothing to fear. It was worth telling you all those corny lies, and helping you out. You've outlived your usefulness, you're starting to annoy me. Get ready to be destroyed along with Planet Bomber." (after killing Altair) Trivia *In the outtakes, shown in the credits after Bomberman defeats Sirius, Sirius flies in to battle Bomberman at Green Garden, but hits the side of the arena instead and falls into the water. *After he absorbs the power of the Omni Cube, his eyes become green and his speech robotic-like. His eyes and speech returned to normal after the cube was destroyed by Regulus. It was likely a fake Sirius, though, as his eyes are still blue when Bomberman goes to face him, and his voice clips aren't robotic for the first part of the last battle. *Sirius appears to give Bomberman a Remote Control before each boss fight except Spellmaker. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Male Characters